I Shit On Your Grave
by K. de L
Summary: What happens when your favorite anime character reads your stories? Rated T up to chapter 6 (which is M-rated).
1. Chapter 1

**AN. This is a story dedicated to fan fiction writer and dear friend of mine konata101, and starring her. It was originally uploaded on in July 2012. To be able to truly appreciate this story, I'd suggest that you read konata101's stories 'Economic Flushout' and 'The Amazing Ameritoilet' which can be found on the Internet.**

So one rainy day, our dearest friend Kona was sitting at her computer and typing a story. It had been a successful day for her so far – she had finished all her school assignments early and was now enjoying the great amount of free time she had. Since the weather outside was not in the best mood, she had decided to stay at home and pursue one of her favorite hobbies – writing Hetalia fanfiction.

As she was sitting and happily typing another scat fic involving Russia and America, there was a sudden knock on the door. Kona trembled and instantly closed the Word window. She knew that this could be no other than her parents and did not want to get her laptop taken away again; after all, there was no other way she would be able to keep in touch with her many online friends.

"Come in!" Kona said in a cheerful tone. There was a knock again. "COME IN!" she shouted, puzzling over what could have kept her parents from entering. A third loud knock on the door.

"Oh my god, what the hell is happening?" she murmured to herself as she got from the chair and went to open the door. Had her parents gone deaf?

But none of them was standing at the entrance. As kona opened the door, she could barely believe her eyes, so bewildered she was that she could hardly keep herself from screaming.

A blond young bespectacled man was standing at the door. He was wearing an American WW2 style uniform and a bomber jacket, and smiling innocently at the girl. Kona was too shocked to form any relevant thoughts. She had just frozen in her place. It couldn't be…it was…it was him. Alfred F. Jones.

"What's up, dear? Who did you expect to see?" the man said cheerfully and burst into laughter.

"W-W-What a-are you… why-y?" Kona's lips trembled. The man of her dreams, the object of all her twisted desire, the main character of stories that could make even Marquis de Sade cringe and turn back into his grave, was now standing at her door. But why exactly had he chosen to visit her? And how could he even do that? Was there any forth wall at all? Kona had come to her senses and now a tide of questions was flowing into her head. Her perception of reality was challenged – was she going insane? Did someone slip something into her drink?

"I-Is this happening to me for real?" she hung her head and said quietly. The man outstretched his gloved hand.

"Nice to meet you! I am Alfred Jones. You might know me as the personification of the USA from Axis Powers Hetalia." he said energetically.

Still confused, the girl shook hands with him.

"Y'a know, it's not very polite to look down when you shake hands with someone." Alfred noted. She lifted her head and looked him straight in the eyes. Despite all the shock, she now knew something – he looked even more gorgeous in person than the Himaruya Hidekaz's drawings or the most masterful fanart.

"A-am I d-dreaming…" a slight blush covered Kona's cheeks. She couldn't take her eyes off America's face. His azure eyes were so beautiful, so hypnotizing that she didn't care what the answer to her question would be.

"Luckily for you, little girl, no, this is reality." he squeezed her hand tightly to prove his point.

"Ouch!" Kona exclaimed but she didn't mind the slight pain. It was really him. "But why…how did you come here? I've never imagined that anything like this could happen".

"Let me in and I'll explain you." America quickly added.

Kona did her best to try to form whole sentences: "Ummmm… well, m-my room is a bit messy, and…um…uh…"

"That's not a problem. Reminds me of my place." Alfred's eyes were glowing with happiness. "Now shall we go in?"

"Uh, yes, sure," she let him into the room." Well, you can take a seat on the bed. Uhmm, you must be hungry or something… I have some chips and candy if you want."

"I sure as hell do!" the guest jumped with excitement. As Kona was taking the snacks out of a drawer, America walked around the room, looking at every corner curiously.

"So, I see you enjoy writing!" he murmured randomly, smiling at the girl next to the computer. Kona trembled.

"W-where do you know that from?"

"Ah, nothing, I just made an assumption." Alfred answered, putting away a few of the plushies scattered over Kona's bed so that he could take a sit. And during the whole time, the smile did not go down from his face. "So, am I correct or not?"

"Well, yes, you are. But I also enjoy other stuff. I like studying, marine biology, anime…" she tried to shift the topic.

"Ah, y'a know, don't worry, nothing bad with writing."

The two of them started to eat quietly. Something caught Kona's eye – although it had been pouring with rain outside, Alfred's clothes and hair were completely dry, showing no sign even of a drop.

A few minutes passed and now Kona was able to shake off the stress a little. She felt more confident and knew she had to ask her guest a question:

"Please, tell me, why did you choose exactly me? You have plenty of fan girls, why did you come here? And how are you even able to do it?"

Alfred lifted his eyebrows in surprise: "What, aren't you happy? If you want I can go somewhere else. The truth is, I have many fangirls, but you are special. And how I reached you is a secret."

America's words struck Kona and she didn't know whether to be flattered or to cry. The boy then proceeded to eat and giggle quietly. The long moment of silence was enough to help Kona try to shake off the newly-formed shock and regain her thoughts again. As some time passed, she was not bewildered anymore – "How did I get the chance to become such a Mary Sue?" the thought run through her mind and a slight smirk appeared on her face.

Kona stood up, the awkward look no more present on her face. She approached Alfred and looking him straight in the eyes, whispered softly: "Well, anyway, I think you are not the only one who finds me attractive."

"Of course not. You babe, are gorgeous!" he exclaimed as he put the bag of chips down. The cheesiness of the dialogue was the least thing that went through Kona's mind at that very moment – all she felt back then was only pure happiness and inner satisfaction, the feelings of utter confusion gone in the same instantaneous way in which they had appeared. She had already assured herself that it was not a dream and who would care if it was? The most vital thing in this glorious moment was to not wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Kona and her newly found friend/lover were sitting in a cafй. Our dear girl could barely keep still from happiness. She was constantly giggling, turning around and moving up and down her seat. She wanted to jump on the table and scream aloud how happy she was, or even better, to be invited on Oprah's show, jump on the sofa and declare love to her homeland so that everyone in America could see what a gorgeous life she had and be jealous of her.

"What ya wanna drink, babe?" Alfred saidloudly, a beautiful smile shining on his face and his bright blue eyes fixated on his cheerful fangirl.

"Hmm, let me see… I wonder if they have peach tea here. I love peach tea!"

The young man sat up and put his hand on his chest: "Of course, this is a cafй in Heroland, they should have anything that this proud young American here wants!" he declared proudly pointing at Kona. And she just sat there, amazed by the radiant glory of her favorite character, Beethoven's ninth symphony loudly playing in her head. Not only was she thankful to be American, she was living every kawaii desu self-insert Mary Sue's wet dream. Except this was reality.

"Hey bartender, bring us 2 full glasses of peach tea, and do it quickly, dude!"

Just as America resumed his seated position, the young lady could not help but ask a vital question: "Um, Alfred, I really want to know something. How are your relationships with other countries? Uhhm, you know, do you get along well with UK and Russia, for example?"

" Yeah, sure, they are all my bros. We're in good terms at the moment. We have to maintain world peace and stuff. I was kind of forbidden to talk to Russia during the Cold War 'n I don't think he liked me very much back then, but everything is totally different now and we're, like, best buddies, y'a know. And England – he can be kind of annoying from time to time with his tsun-tsun personality, but he's actually a pretty nice guy. Many people think he's sorta weak and I don't fucking know why! He can be tough as a rock whenever he wants and is a freaken' awesome leader, too."

Kona could barely keep the happy tears in her eyes – the lovely man who was sitting in front of her, coming directly from her favorite show. And the thought of the other nations, of his interactions with them just left her in ecstasy. So the nation-tans did really exist? Her imagination was running wild – were these great boys really a part of history, did they really make the world the way it is today? Or were they created by Himaruya's imagination? But how had they come to live then? It was all so fantastic.

She was thinking: would Alfred let her to meet the other nations?

"Here you go sir, two peach teas."

Kona took a sip from her glass. The sweet, refreshing taste of the drink was enough to calm her grand thoughts and bring her back to earth.

"So baby, why don't you tell me something more about yourself? What else do you like doing besides writing?"

"Ah, well," the young lady let off the straw and smiled at America sweetly, "I like painting, studying, reading books, scuba diving, watching anime, just the usual stuff. I'm a pretty ordinary young girl."

"I see," Alfred said with a gleam in his eyes," which is your favorite anime?"

"I love magical girls and slice-of-life genre. My favorite animes are Lucky Star, The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya, Puella Magi Madoka Magica and many others. And Hetalia, of course."

"Oh, I see, magical girls rock!" her friend said in vibrant voice, his cheerful eyes still fixated on her face. "By the way, this is pretty delicious tea, don't you think? Although I personally prefer whiskey. Fucking great drink. Ya know, Scotland once gave me a bottle of it for my birthday. My, that was some good alcohol!"

Kona suddenly snapped. That line… it sounded so familiar. Where had she heard it? Or could she have read it somewhere, may be in Himaruya's manga or in some doujin? Or did she write it herself? Her mind was racing, it all sounded extremely familiar, she had seen it somewhere before, but where? She couldn't put her finger on it. Did America really drink whiskey? And wasn't Scotland an original character anyway? And was it all that important – well, probably not. Calm down Kona.

"Are you okay?" America asked with a concerned tone in his voice. "You have been only staring in one direction. Is something the matter?"

"Ah, oh no, no, don't worry. Um, I was just thinking about how delicious the tea is, I really love it." She tried to shake off the awkwardness and smile.

After a few more peach teas, a few pieces of chocolate cake, laughs and many topics discussed between the two with which I find it not necessary to bother you, the couple decided to pay the bill and go somewhere more fun.

" Don't worry babe, I'll pay the bill, I have plenty of cash."

"Thank you, you're so generous" the girl was still filled with joy. Not only was her friend super hot, funny and nice to her, but to top everything, he was rich, too.

She could not ignore the fact that he looked a bit different than some fans portray him – he was slimmer in real life but still very athletically built, actually nothing in common with the chubby image many artist typecast him in. Although Kona preferred pudgier men, she definitely knew that she could in no way say "No" to the guy next to her. He was perfect the way he was.

A slight feel of remorse was settling in the girl's dizzy mind. So much had happened today but she still couldn't ignore the fact that she had created some pretty nasty works involving her friend. She knew that he was not the weak crybaby she wrote him as at all, he could kick everybody's ass if he wanted. Did he know what exactly she had written, she wondered. The girl hoped that this never happens. But even in the opposite case, Alfred was actually so nice and sweet, that she convinced herself that he could be able to just take everything as a joke and forgive her.

"Where do you want to go now, darling?"

The mild feeling of dizziness from before was growing somewhat strong in Kona's head but she didn't care at all. It felt as if she was in zero gravity, floating somewhere in space, her legs feeling absolutely light and nonexistent.

"Ahm, whenever you take me, baby, uguuuu," her head was spinning," I want to, I want to see the rest of the Hetalia cast, darling, woohoo!"

"Your wish is my command!" Alfred winked at her and took Kona in his arms. He called a taxi, they got together inside and were driven in an unknown direction…


	3. Chapter 3

Kona finally woke up. How long had it been since the two of them were in the cafй, she thought. She still felt kind of dizzy and her eyelids were heavy, the same feeling you get when you can barely keep you eyes open and want to go to bed but work urges you to stay awake and you feel tired. But in Kona's case, she knew that she didn't have much of a reason to feel like this. The last couple of moments which she remembered had been glorious.

As she woke up, she found herself to be lying on a soft carpet, in a richly decorated large living room. At least judging by the glass coffee table standing on her left and the big sofa with many scattered pillows behind it, it must have been a living room. The curtains were down and the light was somehow dimmed. There was only one small, not very bright lamp.

Kona was not alone. Alfred was going up and down, carrying some suitcases and bags. He finally noticed that his guest had awoken.

"Oh, so awesome, you're awake!" he exclaimed with his usual cheerfulness. He then kneeled besides the young girl and started staring at her with a smirk.

"Hey Alfred, w-what happened? Where…" the words just faded. Kona realized that she was so sleepy and tired she could barely talk.

"Well, honey, you fell asleep in the cafй and I decided to bring you home if you don't mind." America said softly and caressed her forehead. "Hmm, you also said you wanted to meet the other nations. Guess what! We'll meet them very soon."

"Ahh" Kona's heart was melting. She didn't remember having such a demand but whatever, it was even more super kind of Alfred to do something like this for her. "You are so wonderful."

"But before we head there, I have a small question for you. It might sound kind of strange." America's smirk now turned into a grin, "Tell me, have you ever asked yourself if you want to be a toilet?"

"Hahah, what kind of question is this? Of course I don't want to be a toilet, who the hell would?" she stopped for a second and gave Alfred a thoughtful look." But to be honest, I do have something of a scat fetish, so if I had no other choice, may be I could be one. But only if hot guys and girls used me, though." Kona tried to justify her unusual choice.

But why on earth was America asking questions like that? So weird. This had nothing to do with the rest of Hetalia, she assured herself. However, just like before, it all seemed very familiar. All this had happened somewhere else before, but where exactly? She turned her head to see America, who was sitting Indian style on her side, resting his elbows on his thighs and steepling his fingers. There was something eerie in his expression. He was smiling but not the usual adorkable, childish smile was glowing on his face. No, there was something malicious about it.

" You know what?" America thought for a moment," Many authors of fiction write their works as a means to escape reality, right? And many of them actually want to bring the experiences they describe there in real life, to themselves." He paused for a moment. "Well, I don't know how to say that, but… today you will experience this." Alfred clapped his hands.

"Oh, goodie" Kona felt confused but still happy. Her day was getting more and more interesting and unusual, just like a fairy tale. "But what exactly am I going to experience?"

"I'll make one of your dreams come true, Kona." America stopped and looked her straight in the eyes." I'm sure you and everyone will enjoy this! There are going to be no special effects or painkillers. TODAY, I'LL MAKE YOU A TOILET!"

Kona became even more bewildered than the first time. Why would anyone want to turn her into a toilet? The most uncanny thing was, everything was becoming strangely parallel to something she had encountered before. It felt almost as if she was now in one of her stories, but instead of role playing, she was starring in it for real. She knew it, everything was clear now. Everything that had happened so far, it was just like…

"Open you mouth!" America yelled with a devilish smile on his face. He was holding a syringe with a transparent liquid inside and a large needle attached to it. Kona was in utter terror. She tried to get up but Alfred's leg was faster. He stepped on her chest, cutting her supply of fresh air. After kneeling down and restraining her upper body from getting up with his leg, America tried to open her mouth.

"You say you love me for real, huh? If that was true, you wouldn't have written any of those shitty stories in which you treat me like trash! But don't worry, you'll be able to explain everything about them to the rest of the Hetalia cast once I'm finished with you!" America giggled cruelly while still pressing her head to the floor.

"No please, what are you doing? It was all just a joke, of course you are not like this at all! Please, just stop it, and I'll explain everything!"

But resistance was futile. Kona could move neither her head, nor her body. America was way too strong for her and she couldn't fight him. All she had left were pathetic pledges for mercy and hopes that Alfred would change his mind about whatever he had decided to do.

"Ah, it was all just a joke, just like in that Ameritoilet fanfic! So you imagine your nation as a toilet, is that right?" he asked calmly as he took Kona's tongue out and pierced it with the needle. Sharp pain went through the young girl's body, her arms and legs squirming. It was one of the most unpleasant sensations she had ever experienced but this pain was nothing compared to what was about to come.

Alfred got up and went to fetch something. On his way he turned back to the trembling girl and said in a feigned grave, sad voice:

"You cannot move anymore, dear. Your body has been paralyzed but your nerves are still awake. Now you'll be able to enjoy the pain and suffer incredibly."

Fear and terror were taking their toll in the girl's mind. Her limbs felt stiff and heavy, she could only slightly move her trembling lips. This was not the America from before. It had all been a lie.

She knew the story America had made a reference to, after all, it was her who had initiated its writing. She thought it was really clever and funny back then, not one of her most memorable works, but still… Again, questions were flooding her petrified mind, but the answers did not matter anymore – neither did she strive to know how America had came across her literature works, nor what he first thought when he saw them. All she ever wanted at that moment was to escape, to be in a nightmare and wake up. But this was never going to happen. This was reality, a reality that mirrored her nightmare-inducing stories in which America always met an unfortunate fate worse than death. She had now taken his place.

When Alfred came back, he was holding a pair of pliers. His serene expression was in contrast with the horrified look of the girl lying on the floor. Alfred was neither angry, nor looking like a snapped-out psycho. He was just calm and smiling, looking completely relaxed about what he was doing. He kneeled above Kona .

"Don't worry, darling, I'll try to be as slow as possible so that you can enjoy every moment of it." he whispered softly. "I don't want you to cause problems and bite whoever uses you, so I am afraid I'll have get rid you your teeth. Which is a pity, because they look so beautiful! So perfect!"

With a sweet smile on his face, America leaned forward towards Kona's face and started to remove her front teeth with the pliers.

"So, tell me dear, how did you come with the idea to write fanfics such as "Economic Flushout" and "The Amazing Ameritoilet" , huh? You think I don't know what you've been doing but you are wrong."

Kona was not making any effort to say a word. The pain of having her teeth directly pulled out from their nerve roots was so immense that she could only growl loudly. Tears were filling her eyes as each tooth got shaken with the pliers and then forcefully pulled. Even she hadn't made America go through something so incredibly painful in her stories.

"Darling, why are you keeping silent? I asked you a question. You and your friends seem to be quite vocal while role playing, even pretending to be me, and now you just stay here and whimper. You're so strange." America said in a flat voice while gazing at some point below her neck, not even making any effort to make eye contact with his victim.

The pain was so sharp that Kona could barely breathe. She would rather be anywhere else, have anything else done to her than endure the inhumane torture. Alfred lifted up his head and gave her an innocent smile while proceeding to pull out one of her canine teeth.

"I think I saw something entitled 'My little chicken' and it was by you and the same retarded friend of yours who brought the other shit to the internet. Very gross but I have to admit, you have very creative ideas," he was surprised." If you had actually used them for something useful, may be you wouldn't be here now, laying and sobbing like a little kid, but enjoying the life of a successful and rich writer. But oh well, life is unpredictable."

His eyes met these of the petrified girl. Such beautiful, baby blue eyes, probably the prettiest ones she would ever see. Despite the awful pain, she was still completely consciousness to her utter horror and knew that she wanted to say something, to apologize, to say that it would have all been an awful joke and misunderstanding. She did not dare to move her jaws though, because she knew that the pain would be even more unbelievably strong, and besides, who knew what the psychopath above her could do if she showed any resistance… It couldn't possibly be worse, her mouth was burning with pain and bleeding, her whole head ached and all she wanted to do is pass out but Alfred would never let her do so. He wanted his words to be heard.

"There we go, dear, all done!" the cheerful voice struck her as Alfred brought his hand in front of her face, a handful of her bloody front teeth filling it. "Don't worry about the blood, I'll clean it later. After all, we can't spend all night here pulling out teeth. There are so many more exciting things to do! ~"

Kona was breathing heavily, the bitter taste of blood filling her mouth. At least she was glad that they were over for the moment. The more exciting things to do though, were probably far from what she would ever consider fun, she thought. What was next?

Alfred grabbed a small black suitcase that was sitting near him. He opened it and started to look for something inside.

"Ah, I finally found it!"

With the persistent cheerful beautiful smile on his youthful face, he took out a large pair of tweezers.

"Hope you are not too keen on your fingernails, babe!"

He grabbed one of her small hands and squished it tightly. With the end of the tweezers, he caught her index fingernail and started to pull. Kona just hissed in pain, being too week to scream. The pain was just as bad as having her teeth pulled, if not worse.

"I think we're just like in 'Economic Flushout', don't you think? A series of random, unrelated tortures, wrapped in a story. Except my methods are a lot less painful."

The fingernail was slowly coming out of its roots.

"P-pwease… I beg you! S-shtop." She barely managed to moan with her trembling, low voice.

"There, we're done with this one. Only nine more to go! Awesome!" his loud childish voice filled Kona's ears."Now it's the middle finger's turn. Will it hurt as much as this one?"

The young lady just kept her eyes shut. She wanted to clench her teeth too, but the slightly empty gums in her mouth were so painful that she did not want to even push them together.

"I understand that you are sick and have a lot of unhealthy fetishes. I can even figure out why you would like to see someone shitting on someone else." America observed casually as the tweezers wrapped around the next fingernail." But why, why on earth would you like their limbs to be chopped off, too? Why would you want to humiliate a handicapped person like this, dear?" he sighed.

He pulled out the fingernail opposite the rest of her finger. A load groan escaped Kona's mouth.

"You see, had you been a bit nicer towards me in that story of yours, may be I wouldn't have punished you so harshly, who knows."

With this, America continued to remove the girl's nails. Each of her fingernails was removed very slowly, in a direction opposite her finger, steadily being separated from its designed place, exposing the bloodied skin underneath. Needless to say, Kona was wildly whimpering in pain, not knowing whether this or the previous torture was worse. She now deeply regretted everything she had done up until this point- she regretted writing every single story she had ever posted, regretted ever hearing that knock on her door and answering it, regretting following the stranger. Her favorite character of all time, the man she had once been proud of and the one that perfectly fit her dream man idea, had turned out to be an utter psycho and complete monster. He was just as much out of character now as she had written him in her stories but in a completely different way.

As each of her nails was slowly being pulled, exposing a new wound, she screamed and sobbed, praying that this would be just a too-realistic nightmare and hoping to wake up in bed any minute. This was not going to happen. She was living her nightmare and everything was for real.

After what it seemed like hours, Alfred was finally done with his torture. He collected all the nails and put them aside, next to Kona's teeth.

"And now dear, there comes the best part! I know you're a bit shocked from the pain to form proper thoughts, but please make a little effort. Please, try to recall what happens in your shitty Ameritoilet story?"

What the hell? In those painful times, all Kona wanted to think of was this horrible story. The pain from both having her teeth and nails pulled was so immense that having the same things from her story done to her just made her want to puke. What was America thinking and what was he going to do?

He took some saw wire out of nowhere and kneeled besides the girl again.

"Fangirls like you enjoy seeing strong characters getting hurt and humiliated, getting mutilated and used like toilets, don't they? You like making them submissive crybabies who can only serve to be tortured. And you are never afraid of your choice because the fourth wall's there to protect you." he said softly while trying to lift her left leg. Kona just gave him a look of terror. She was paralyzed and could only scream inside, watching her own body suffer.

Alfred stretched the wire and tightly wrapped it around her upper thigh and added with a childish smile: "A perfect toilet doesn't need legs anyway, otherwise she would run away and the people in need can't use her." He smirked."This wire can cut through meat and bone easily." With this, he slowly pulled the two ends.

America giggled quietly, watching Kona's face deform from terror. The wire slowly dug through her flesh. The pain was incredible. How could America get so angry over a few fanfics? He was completely insane.

Finally, Kona's bone snapped and her leg was separated. Blood started to flow from the fresh stump.

"Heh, how easy, wasn't it? And why is it that you always make Russia such a complete monster who either rapes or brutally tortures your own country, dear?" Alfred gave the groaning lady a puzzled look while he tied the wire to her other leg. "Don't you love your country? And anyway, everybody knows that capitalism is much better than that communist pig's retarded regime, you should know it better. After all, the great life you had been living so far is a result of long years of it. And you aren't even a bit thankful."

As Alfred pulled again, Kona's other leg was also hacked off. She just let a blood curdling scream. Her consciousness had slowly started to fade away and she was just lying on the floor in a pool of blood and barely breathing.

With a wide smile on his face, America proceeded to cut through Kona's arms with his wire. By the time he finished, she had already passed away from the massive blood loss. Once he was ready, Alfred walked around and kicked the now useless limbs. The beautiful carpet was soaked with blood.

"Perfect." He said to himself quietly. Now the only thing he had to do was to quickly find a way to keep her alive. He could have also pulled out her intestines through her rectum while she was still conscious, just like in 'Economic Flushout', he thought, but oh well, there were so many other fun things he could do now.

"Oh shit, my clothes are all covered in blood and messy. I have to find something else to wear," he muttered.

**AN. If anyone has been following this story, I am afraid you'll have to wait for the final chapter because I haven't written it yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN. Yeah, my friend's adventures continue. This time it is a short chapter. If you're reading this, please don't forget to leave a review as any kind of feedback would be extremely appreciated. Also, don't forget to check out Konata101's work!**

"Konata. Konata, sweetheart, wake up."

America was tapping Kona,s cheek, being just as happy and innocent looking as the first time she saw him. Kona slowly opened her eyes and felt the cold tile floor underneath her. The two of them were standing in a bathroom stall with kona, of course, being propped against the wall.

As she woke up, the first thing she saw was her cheerful friend, dressed in a different outfit from before – he was wearing a beautiful black suit with a matching necktie and suspenders, holding his blazer in his hands.

"Oh, cool, you're awake!' America clapped his hands in excitement.

"W-what hapnd?" because the majority of Kona's teeth were missing, her speech sounded a little incomprehensible.

"What happened? Guess what! I made your dream come true, darling! From today you are a toilet!" he was spinning from happiness.

Kona trembled. She looked down and now saw that she was naked with her limbs missing. Her eyes filled with tears.

"What have you done, America? Why? Pweeeeeeeaase, give my limbs back! Pweeeease!" she sobbed hysterically, her loud whimpers echoing in the walls of the empty bathroom.

"Give them back?! What for?" Alfred sneered at her. There was a pipe propped next to him, probably the same toilet pipe from Kona's fanfiction. He positioned it at the place of the removed toilet and the lovingly lifted Kona's torso from the ground.

"Shtooooop! Shtoooop! I don't want to be a toilet, pwease, don't! it wash all a joke, I'll fiksh evewyting, I pwomise!" she screamed moving her head in all directions and waving her bandaged stumps.

Ignoring her heart-breaking pleads, America pushed Kona's limbless body on the pipe. A sharp pain run through the young girls body, her muscles clenching around it. After all, nothing as big as this had been inserted in her anus before. America pushed it deep enough so that she could not move away from it.

"There! A beautiful toilet!" he looked down at the whimpering child. Even though she was heavily handicapped and toothless, she still looked kind of cute to him, still a fine young lady with a pretty face and a nice, albeit mutilated, body. Unfortunately, it was too late for any kind of intimacy – Alfred did not have an amputee fetish. This was not much of a loss for him, though, since he could always find another cute, young fangirl, who didn't lack her limbs and teeth, and didn't write awful fanfiction about him.

"WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIIIIIS?" she moaned in pain.

"Because twats like you are not good for anything else besides being shitholes!" Alfred snapped coldly. "Shall I also bring your precious friends, Beatrice and Klei to make you company here? I'm sure that these good-for-nothing retards would be swallowing piss and shit with pleasure. After all, it was them who co-wrote each of your stupid stories, right?"

"NOOOOOO! PWEEEASE, DON'T HUUT THEM!" Kona cried at the top of her lungs.

"Ah, yes I almost forgot. I think that the rest of the toilets in this bathroom aren't working today for some reason, which makes you the only toilet in order. Don't you feel proud and special? This means that you'll have a lot of visitors today." America explained with a smirk." Can you believe it, Kona? You'll be able to meet so many Hetalia nations!"

Deep grief struck Kona's mind. She had always been wanting to see them but never thought that she was going to have to be in this condition and be abused like this. If only she hadn't made Alfred suffer so hard in her stories…

"And to make things easier for you, here's a condition: you are a public toilet now, but who knows? One of the nations might like you and take you home, or even better, someone might feel so pitty for you, that they would actually take you to the hospital? And if you think that I am a complete monster, think twice, bitch! Look how wonderful I make things for you! I wouldn't mind if anyone takes you away from here, in fact, I don't want to see you at all."

Despite all the sadness and pain, a miniature ray of hope was sneaking into Kona's mind.

After all, every nation was different and not all of them were like the confounded backstabber next to her. She was sure that there was going to be at least one country that would feel for her and help her escape this hell.

"But there is one more thing." America was quick to add." You don't have much time. You'll be usable only until six o'clock. After that, all toilets here have to be closed. Hope that the plumber company comes to fix the rest tomorrow." He paused and thought for a second " Buuut, you won't be one of them."

Kona, who had already calmed down a little and stopped crying, lifted her tear-stained face in confusion.

"After six o'clock, I'll come here and lock this door of this stall forever. Nobody's going to question me or cause any trouble, in fact, I don't think that anyone will notice. And better pray you are not inside, dear. You'll be left to rot to death. So you better be really convincing with you pledges towards the others. It's 10 o'clock now, you have time until six. Good luck!"

The child was trembling with fear. Why was America so cruel to her only because of a few stories? Had she done something so horribly wrong that she was now not only mutilated and unable to do anything , but threatened to die a horrifying death? The others couldn't be as evil as this, no living creature could be such a monster.

"A-at least, aren't you going to use me now? You hate me so much, why don't you at least take a shit in me, it couldn't be any wosh anyway." she had the courage to ask Alfred, who was about to exit the bathroom. He turned around.

"Take a shit in you? Hah, I'd rather use a real, clean, comfortable ceramic flush toilet than a filthy manhole like you!" He laughed coldly, sneering at the poor girl.

"B-but you can't leave me here! That's not hewo-like!" she still begged not knowing what else to do after the mean remark.

"I can't? Just watch and see if I can't. Bye bye!' he shut the door of the stall and exited the bathroom.

Left alone in the dark and damp stall, Kona had no other choice but to stay there and rely on the mercy of the other nations. 'There's no way they could be this bad' she thought to herself and this gave her a glimmer of hope. Deep down, she knew that they would rescue her. This eased the physical pain. All she had to do was wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So, here's chapter 5! It's not as long and as purple as your usual torture porn but I am still a beginner so please be patient. Again, feedback would be very highly appreciated!**

Suddenly, she heard steps in the corridor. A short black haired man opened the door. There was no way she could have mistaken this face and haircut – it was Japan.

"Siw, hewp me plweese, hewp me" she started screaming in pain, waving her limbs in all directions and shaking her head in frenzy "Get me out of hewe Japan-kun, yowe my onwy hope!"

"Hmm, what are you saying?" asked Japan in a puzzled voice. He stared for a minute at the girl and then suddenly snapped. A smirk rose on his face.

"Well, well, well," said Japan in a soft calm voice and crossed his arms," if it isn't the girl who wrote that story about me eating shit with Germany…well, well,well!"

How could he ever know that, Kona snapped in horror. That was not even her story, it was Bea and Klei who wrote that abomination. Her mind was racing, she had to defend herself, had to do it at every cost. Tears filled her eyes and she started screaming on top of her aching throat.

"TAT WAS NOT ME YOU SHTUPID! IT WASH MY FUENDS BEA AND KWEI! THEY DID DAT! I NEWER WOTE IT, NEWER!" she was crying hysterically, her loud screams filling the whole bathroom.

Japan was just standing there with a vacant expression on his face not affected by her heartbreaking pleas. As he reached his pocket Kona froze with horror – the short nation took a pair of scissors and pointed them at her.

" That's what you're going to say now that you're helpless and handicapped, right? But in fact you love humiliating me and making me look like a total pervert," he snipped the scissors at her and added: "You sound so helpless and pathetic. May be we can make it better, don't you think?"

With this, he stretched his arm and opened her mouth. He took her tongue between his fingers and pulled it out. Kona was moving what was left from her arms, trying to resist and bite but she had no teeth to do that. It only caused more pain on her empty gums.

A needlelike pain pierced her tongue and then her whole mouth. The sharp pair of scissors was cutting easily through the flesh. Little by little, Kona's tongue was separated, revealing another bloody wound. She was growling in pain but could not do anything.

Finally, her tongue came out. Japan threw the bloody piece if flesh in the bucket next to them and added with a smile:

"There, nobody will be bothered by your stupid yelling anymore!" he noted and broke out laughing. A hysterical laughter was filling the stalls.

Kona watched in agony. Her whole face and chest were a crimson mess. She wanted to cover her mouth to stop the bleeding but she had no hands. She did not know what was worse – the penetrating pain and bleeding or being punished in this sadistic way for something she didn't do.

"Well, have fun with your disgusting stories, I have to go now or I'll be late for a meeting!" he smiled sweetly and winked at her. With this he exited the stall whistling as if nothing had happened.

Kona was whimpering in the dark cold stall. She was sure that America did this – lie to Japan and make him do it. She could not believe that the nation was so naïve and cruel. All this mixed with the pain from her missing tongue made her hopeless. What if the other nations knew as well? Are they as psychotic as Alfred? She tried to distract herself, tried not to think about how her mouth felt like it was being pierced by thousand needles simultaneously. No more torture, no more pain, she would rather just stay alone and rot in there if that meant that nobody would come to mutilate her and laugh at her suffering.

Unfortunately, this was not the case.

With her head bowed down, trying to breath slowly to ease the pain, Kona suddenly heard a noise. It was another set of steps gradually coming closer to where she was pinned standing. The sound got louder and louder and finally the person was right in front of the door of the stall.

Kona lifted her head up. She was now praying again, praying that the man or woman in front of the door won't be like the ones so far: won't be disillusioned, cruel and manipulated and would have some humanity left in them. Not all the nations were complete monsters, she secretly hoped.

The door was slowly opening. Finally, she saw it – another short black-haired Asian man was standing in front of her. His signature pet panda was in a basket on his back, peeking at her with its black cheerful eyes.

" Oh my gosh, what has happened here, aru!" China exclaimed with shock and covered his mouth. There was concern in his voice.

Kona slowly lifted her head up, exposing her mouth covered with blood and empty gums. Tears of happiness filled her eyes. It was China after all, one of the sweetest characters from the manga. He was going to help her, she told herself.

"Who did that to you? I am going to make them pay! Here, let me help you," he kneeled besides her and gave her a hug. Kona was trying to say something, but all she could do was whimper and cry.

China leaned towards her and whispered: " I'll try to help you escape, but first we have to do something, ok?" Kona nodded, trying her best to smile at him. Even though the pain was still strong, a new ray of hope filled her consciousness; she was happy now and was able to ignore the suffering.

China put his basket down on the floor. He then reached to one of his pockets and took something out. It was a small pocket knife. But what would he need it for?

" Are you listening carefully now?" he asked Kona in an upbeat voice. She nodded.

"Good. BECAUSE YOU WON'T BE ANYMORE! HAHAHAHAHHA!"

Kona shivered. A piercing pain run down her spine. What was going on? Had China gone crazy as well? Judging by the shiny knife in his hand and the fanfic she had written before, there was only one thing that could happen and it made her nauseous. She had never imagined him being so psychotic; after all her fanfis were all a big joke and not meant to be taken seriously.

"Well darling, you and your friends like portraying me as a complete psycho, ain't that right aru?" he was facing Kona now and pointing the knife under her chin, a slasher smile on his face. Heavy drops of sweat were running down the quadruple amputee's face and body. She wanted to defend herself and apologize but Japan had deprived her of that chance.

"If you like me so much as a sadistic psychopath, may be I should act like one!" he giggled and reached to pull Kona's ear. She suddenly knew what was coming and quickly started moved her head sideways. Not like she could avoid it.

Chine grabbed her head with both hands. He then pinched her left ear and pulled it. With the other hand he started cutting as slow as he can and giggling at his victim.

Kona let out a blood curdling scream. The pain was horrible and her head was burning. China had started cutting from the back of her ear, a very sensitive place and she could not take it. She was growling and whimpering, waving her stumps in all directions.

The knife was very slowly cutting the cartilage. After what seemed like hours of unbearable suffering, her ear finally came off. China threw the bloody piece at his pet panda. She sniffed it and started munching on it in delight.

"How nice," the black haired nation smiled at Kona. "Now, for the next one."

The handicapped girl was numbed from the pain. Her mind was blank and all she wanted was China to be as quick as possible with his torture. She didn't hope for anything else anymore.

Another cut and another loud growl. Even more burning pain. This time China was a little bit quicker and the ear came off easily. The panda had another delicious treat.

"Do you hear me now, aru?" China yelled jeering at the girl. She could not lift her head up, she couldn't bear to see the malice in his eyes. She wanted it all to be over, wanted to die right there and right now.

China got up, the smirk never leaving his face. "One last thing and we're ready, aru!" he clapped his hands ecstatically. With this, he grabbed the top of Kona's head and lightly pressed the blade of the knife to her tympanic membrane. There was a slight "crack" noise in her ear. The membrane was pierced and she was semi-deaf now. It didn't bother her that much as it was not as intense as pain she had previously experienced. All she begged for in her mind was to pass out.

China did the same to her other ear. He then started yelling:

"DO YOU HEAR ME NOW, ARU?!"

There was no response from the other side. Kona had just bowed her head and was sobbing from the pain caused by the two large wounds on her head where her ears used to be.

China lifted his panda from the ground who was still eating the deceased ear and said with a beaming smile : "My work here is done! Let's go, panda-san. No more ears for you today, aru."

With this, he exited the stall.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN. WARNING: This chapter, unlike the previous ones is M-rated. It contains rape and gore so read at your own risk. All I can say is that I felt very dirty while writing it, and not in a good way.**

About two hours must have passed. Kona was semi-conscious, her pale body covered in crimson blood. She was barely breathing trying not to think of anything. She did not even care if the harrowing experiences so far were even reality anymore. Everything in front of her eyes was blurry. She was making a slight effort to look around but all she saw was the messy vision of the white tile wall behind her, the cold floor beneath her and the deep gray door in front of her. Or were they some other color? She didn't know anymore. Nothing was clear.

How could she reach this point? It all started completely different – at first she had just hoped for a normal day after finishing her school assignment but then it happened. If only she knew it was going to be such a cruel set up. The man of her dreams had betrayed her and made her take part in her own cruelest story. If only she had suspected what was about to come 24 hours ago…

…

A tall blond-haired man was walking down the corridor. As our reader would have already guessed, it was the personification of United Kingdom, Arthur Kirkland himself. Feeling much more cheerful than usual, Arthur was planning to see the new attraction in the men's restroom, the one his dear friend Alfred had mentioned about. What could it be, sarcastically cackled Arthur to himself. Probably it was one of those days America had put some flamboyant decoration to show everyone what a hero he is.

Little did Arthur expect the sight that was revealed before his eyes: a naked girl with no limbs, her mouth completely empty and covered in dry blood. The grotesque sight could have made anyone puke but Arthur was kind of mesmerized by it; this was definitely an intriguing decoration in his eyes.

"Hey, are you awake?" he asked with a smile, patting the girl on the shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Arthur Kirkland, nice to meet you! America told me everything about you." He said with a smirk.

Kona was too dizzy from the pain to form any adequate thoughts. Was that England in front of her? Was he coming to help her? She didn't know and didn't care.

"Hey, you don't seem to be very talkative, huh?" remarked the young man, with eyes fixated on her." Hmmm, may be you would prefer me to be more direct?" he added and started unzipping his pants. Kona noticed that and snapped out of her semi-awake state. She had a vague idea of what was about to happen and something in her throat rose up. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs but all she let out was a loud painful growl.

England, with his eyes still on the poor girl, started stroking himself and sneering at her. She could not bear to watch it. She turned to the side, not wanting to meet that monstrous face filled with malice. It was all a lie. All she had seen in the manga and anime was just a disguise. The nations she had believed in were just as bad as the trashiest of humans.

As her mind was racing, Arthur grabbed her small breast and squeezed it tightly. Kona was no longer feeling human – she was being violated, humiliated, turned into a mere toy with the only purpose to satisfy the disgusting desires of her once favorite characters. She could not take the strong feeling of nausea anymore and threw up all over England's hand. Vomit mixed with blood covered his gloved roving hand.

"You bitch, how dare you, do you want to kill my erection?!" he screamed at her and slapped her across the face. Luckily for him, this didn't affect him much. He was already hard and willing to move to the next step.

Arthur grabbed Kona's hair and with his thumb and index finger tried to open her left eye as wide as possible. Kona's resistance didn't stop him.

With a joyful smile on his face, he grabbed his penis in his free hand and pressed the tip of it against Kona's eyeball. A few more hard presses and a slight squishy sound was heard. He had managed to insert his schlong into the girl eyeball cavity. It was incredibly tight and soft.

Kona was whimpering wildly from the great pain. Her head was fixed in one place by England's erection. She could not do much besides suffer and pray for passing away as soon as possible. Never had she suspected that this was possible beyond the realm of wacky fanworks. The young man was pressing his hips harder and harder. Kona was feeling as if her head was being split wide open. This was much worse than what had happened so far. So loud were here screams that she felt as if her vocal chords would be torn any moment.

England was finally finished with the left eye. He gently took out his penis which was covered in a mixture of blood and jelly like liquid that used to be Kona's eyeball. The right eye was going to follow the same fate…

Arthur managed to enter this cavity as well. Once he had popped her eyeball and was inside it was much easier to move. He had neither imagined it was possible – the only place he had read about it was Kona's deprived story. But there he was now, skullfucking her in ecstasy. As he felt he was close to climax, he started thrusting his hips harder and harder.

"HNNNGGGGHHHHH" he screamed like a wild animal in heat as he came inside the unconventional hole. He bent over Kona's head, a little bit exhausted and looked at his watch. "Bloody hell, I am going to be late for that meeting!" he exclaimed.

As he swiftly took his penis out of her cavity, he noticed a string consisting of a mixture of cum, blood and eyeball liquid connect it with the hole. He quickly wiped it with a piece of toilet paper which he threw at the poor girl after that.

"Well, dahling, it was very nice knowing you but I have o go unfortunately, otherwise I'll be late for my meeting!" With this, he pulled up his pants and quickly exited the stall.

…

Kona was already catatonic by the mix of pain and shock. It was all dark around her. It felt as if she was dreaming. In her mind, she was running far and far away, in another form of reality. She didn't care what was behind it, she just wanted to escape the this place. Suddenly, everything became white. Kona felt no pain anymore. Only warmth and weightlessness. Bright lights and then back to darkness again.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN. Last chapter. So, it's Russia's turn! What do you think he would do? Please note that I do not own the lyrics to "Walking In Space". **

Russia was walking down the corridor peacefully and whistling. The meeting of the nations went successfully and he was really happy about the way it. Ha had planned to go home but he wanted to visit the bathroom just before that. He was in no hurry.

Just as he entered the bathroom hall, I van remembered that his good friend Alfred aka America had recommended him to check the new stall and make sure to use it properly. As he was watching himself in the mirror and giggling innocently, Ivan thought what could have Fredka meant by this? Probably one of his usual practical jokes. It didn't matter anyway. Russia was feeling so relaxed and happy that nothing could have bothered him that day. He calmly opened the door of the stall.

It all changed at that moment. Before him was the unconscious girl fixated on a toilet pipe, her face and chest covered in dried dark blood. Two deep red holes were staring at him instead of eyes. Her empty toothless mouth was open and a trace of drool mixed with blood flowing out of the edge of her mouth.

Russia was paralyzed with fear and disgust. Did his friends do this to the poor girl? Were the people whom he trusted to run the world really such depraved monsters? His mind was racing as he felt a mixture of pity and anger.

He remembered something " That must be the girl Alfred told me about" he thought to himself. The one who had written all those depraved stories. "I told him not to worry about them, I told him it was just fanfiction. I told him!" he was screaming to himself in his mind.

But pondering over things while you just stay at one place wasn't going to solve anything. There was only one thing he could do. Carefully and trembling he approached Kona. He kneeled besides her and put his hand close to her month. She wasn't breathing. He then pressed her hand against her cold bare chest but could no feel her heartbeat.

On the verge of panicking, Russia reached out for his pocket. He took his mobile phone out and dialed 911.

"Hello! Can I have an ambulance here? There is a person who really needs help!"

…

Kona didn't know if she was awake or asleep. All she could feel were the cold bed sheets pressing against her skin. She was sure she was in a bed, probably in a hospital. She was finally happy that she was away from that cold stall and there was someone to take care of her. Even if it was a dream or she was dead and in heaven, all she could do was be content.

She definitely knew one thing, however: she did not want her parents to see her now. Not in this state. Her mother would be too devastated not to mention they would wonder how their daughter ended up like this. She did not want to admit it even to herself but she was gullible enough to fall for the charms of a psychopath.

Was it day or night outside? She could never know. Even though she was a little hungry she could wait. Kona didn't have any desires no as her biggest wish had come true: she had escaped from the tortures of the people she once thought were the greatest characters in the world. But one thing was lurking in her mind. Who could have helped her? Could it have been one of the nations?

It didn't matter anymore.

Suddenly, everything around Kona changed. She did not feel the bed sheets anymore. In fact she felt nothing around herself. It was just like she was floating weightless, in nothingness.

BAM! All of a sudden, she had sight again. And she could hear. She was among the stars, floating in space. Or was it even space? Never had she imagined space was so colorful, there were stars and bright lights everywhere, just like in colorful sci-fi illustration. Blue, pink, bright red, yellow, green, purple, deep blue, white…all of them. Kona felt warmness. A familiar tune was coming from the horizon. A chorus was singing:

_My body__  
__Is walking in space__  
__My soul is in orbit__  
__With God face to face___

_Floating, flipping__  
__Flying, tripping_

What a beautiful song! It sounded so familiar, it was probably from a movie or something. Suddenly, she saw many faceless people, all dressed in various colorful clothes and dancing, many of them cosplayers. Kona looked at herself – her legs and arms were back!

The people were gradually starting to have features and she recognized many of her friends among them, all of them dressed as their favorite anime characters. In this colorful and melodic idyll, Kona tried waving her limbs, as if she was swimming, to reach them. One woman grabbed her arm and pulled her to the crowd. It was her mother, together with her dad. Her mom gave her a big hug and whispered in her ear:

"Did you think we were going to leave you?" Kona kissed her on the cheek and hugged her once again.

She then went to look for her friends. There were no worries on her mind anymore, all she felt was eternal happiness. And no one could take this away from her. Not America, not China, not Japan. They were forever gone.

She was now flying like a bird among the stars and feeling the joy of all people. She hadn't found her friends yet but they couldn't be far away. She would reach them.

The beautiful familiar song was still echoing:

_Walking in space__  
__We find the purpose of peace__  
__The beauty of life__  
__You can no longer hide___

_Our eyes are open__  
__Our eyes are open__  
__Our eyes are open__  
__Our eyes are open__  
__Wide wide wide!_

**AN. And this is the end, my dear friends! So what do you think? Was the last chapter happening for real or just a dream in Kona's dying tortured mind? I decided to give Russia a bit different characterization than the usual "Psycho rapist" one because I am a little tired of people portraying him this way.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to leave feedback! Also, I have 6 more planned stories – 5 one shots and 1 multi chapter, which I'll definitely post here once I finish. This time no self inserts, however, only canon characters! So, in case you liked this story and my writing, there's more from where it came from! Cheers!**


End file.
